One Mistake
by sinmay oo
Summary: Rei just met Emi, but he knew she was the one. But will one mistake ruin his chances? And why does it seem like she's a total different person sometimes? Does her rough past have anything to do with it?


Hey everyone! I've been lazy lately... That's the reason for the lack of updates... Well, Fall Break is almost here (1 more day! Yess!) so more update time. Heh. Yay. Well, I'm trying to get a BEYBLADE fic on And if this one gets deleted, then... YOU HAVE NOT SEEN ME MAD. Grr. Well, my stubborness won't let me not do another Beyblade fic (Did that right there make any sense at all?!) Tehehe. oo; Well, enjoy, and before I forget:  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade. (And this disclaimer is "kruffed" which means that it goes for all the chapters in this fic. )  
  
"Hey, Max..." Rei whispered to him, just as Tyson's battle was about over.  
"What is it?" Max replied, turning to face Rei.  
He pointed to the left of them and said, "That girl over there... Were you watching her beybattle?"  
"No... Why would I?" He looked at Rei oddly. "I was watching Tyson."  
"Well, I was watching her, and she's really good. She took out her opponent with one hit."  
"They were probably all just rookies."  
"I'm just warning you Max, don't get too cocky. You face her tomorrow for the American title." "I can take her." Max said in a tone Rei had never heard him use before.  
  
"Great job everyone! At this rate, we'll make it to the finals for sure." Kenny said to the group as they gathered on the floor of the hotel room they were staying in. Kai was the only one who was missing, but that didn't really matter to the Bladebreakers, because they knew that he had gotten a girlfriend, and that he was probably out someplace with her.  
Kenny continued on with a speech about winning, but no one was paying any real attention. They were all whispering to each other on the floor.  
"Did you see my battle?! It was awesome!" Tyson gloated, his head getting bigger by the minute.  
"I know!" Max said happily, before adding, "But Rei missed it because he was checking out a girl."  
Rei could tell Max was still mad at him. "I was trying to help you Max. You don't know what you're up against."  
"Well, I don't need your help. She doesn't even have a bit-beast!" Max said in a louder, more agressive tone.  
"You don't need a bit-beast to win, Max! If you underestimate your opponent, you'll lose for sure." Rei said, and got up. He couldn't take any more of Max tonight. "Where are you going?" Kenny asked, seeing Rei at the door.  
"Away... I'll find somewhere else to sleep tonight." He said, and slammed the door.  
"This is going to be a long night." Kenny said to himself, and continued on with his talk.  
  
Rei was at the hotel lobby. He had only a little cash on hand; but he was going to leave anyway. Max was on his last nerve. He needed to be alone to think, and walking usually helped clear his mind.  
Before he knew it, he was wandering, walking somewhere he didn't know, telling himself how wrong Max was. When he snapped back into reality, he found himself in a park. It looked as if no one else was there, which was good because he wanted time by himself. He made his way to the swing sets, and saw another girl on it. She was holding a small object in her hands. Rei sat down on the swing next to her. "Hey." He said softly.  
The girl jumped a bit, and dropped the thing she was looking at on the ground.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you..." Rei said, and reached down to pick up what she dropped. He took it up and realized it was a Beyblade.  
"That's okay... I was just in deep thought." She laughed, and took her Beyblade back from Rei. Her head was down the whole time, looking at the ground, so all Rei could make out was that she had medium length brown hair.  
They swung in silence for a while before Rei said, "You Beyblade?"  
"Yep." She said, and faced him. "I'm not all that great, though..."  
Rei finally saw her face, he saw green eyes. It was the girl who was in the Beyblade tournament. The one Max was supposed to face tomorrow. He just kept staring at her.  
After a while, she said, "What's up? Do I like have something on my face?"  
"Oh, no." Rei said, a little embarrassed being caught staring at her. "It's just that my friend, Max, faces you tomorrow."  
"I know." She said. "Allow me to introduce myself... I'm Emi (Pronounced "Emmy") Entrashi."  
"Rei Kon." Rei said.  
"I know that already." She said. They sat there together in silence before Emi finally said, "I got to go. It was nice meeting you, Rei."  
"Bye." Was all that Rei could say. As she was walking away, Rei realized that he didn't know how to get back to the hotel. He called, "Emi!"  
"Yes?" She said running back to him.  
"You wouldn't happen to know where Parkside Hotel is, do you?"  
"Lucky for you, I do know where that is." Emi said, and grabbed him by the wrist. "Are you staying at Parkside?" She asked, letting go of him.  
"Well... Kinda..." Rei said.  
"What the hell do you mean 'kinda'?!" "My team is staying there, but I got into a fight with them, so I don't really want to go back, but I have to, because I don't have anywhere else to stay." Rei said quickly.  
"Um..." Emi said, trying to think of something. "If you're really desperate, you could stay in my room."  
Rei gave her a weird look.  
"I know what you're thinking... I have two beds in the room, so it's not a problem." Emi said. She was starting to like Rei. He was cute, and he had a nice personality.  
He stopped, and smiled, showing his fangs. "Heh. You sure you can trust me? I might rape you, and tomorrow you'll realize that everything in your hotel room is missing." He laughed.  
"I'll risk it... Anyone that looks that cute when he blushes can't be that bad." Emi said.  
"Oh? I look cute when I blush, do I?" He laughed again.  
"Damn. That last part was supposed to be kept in my head." She said, and this time she blushed.  
They stared at eachother for a while. Suddenly, Rei couldn't stand it anymore, and his instincts took over. Before he realized what he was doing, he had pulled Emi closer to him, and kissed her right on the lips.  
  
I very much so do apologize for the shortness of this fic. (And for all the mushieness in the ending! And the OOC-ness! Lolz.) But, lucky for you, my internet doesn't work now, and I'm bored as hell, so I get to type a lot of chapters for this fic... Or start the other two fics that I have in mind... oo; Now I know what you're gonna say. "STOP GETTING MORE IDEAS AND START UPDATING THE OLD ONES!" sticks tongue out at you Heh. Maybe later, when I feel like it. (There's a better chance of it raining gummybears that dance hula than me updating... nanana...) Remember to R&R! WHOOOOOOOOOO! 


End file.
